Polycarbonates derived from reactions involving organic dihydroxy compounds and carbonic acid derivatives have found extensive commercial application because of their excellent mechanical and physical properties. These thermoplastic polymers are particularly suited for the manufacture of molded articles where impact strength, rigidity, toughness, thermal and dimensional stability as well as excellent electrical properties are required.
Various additives aimed at modifying selected properties of polycarbonate resins have been reported and are known in the art. In particular, as related to the present invention, the art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,144 wherein taught are polycarbonate compositions comprising aliphatic amides characterized by their reduced melt viscosity, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,603 which is directed to plasticization of polycarbonate compositions by adding thereto certain nitrogen containing compounds which include certain mono-imides.
The art is further noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,441 wherein taught is a preparation method of certain bisimides and U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,567 which discloses the efficacy of a halogenated bis-imide compound as a flame retarding agent in polycarbonates.
In accordance with the present invention, a polycarbonate composition is provided characterized by its improved mechanical properties.